Dirty, Filthy, Rich
by slytherinbabesx
Summary: Voldemort is gaining more power over the wizard world. Romance is filling the air of Hogwarts as brand new and different gossip fill the halls of the enchanted castle and more unexpected things happen, including two new students who will change it forever


**Thirteen days Pansy thought. Thirteen bloody days since Draco Malfoy had taken his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson on a date or even acknowledged her presence. She was annoyed, really annoyed. Ever since fifth year it was like she wasn't even there, he had moved on into greater things than his girlfriend. Pansy walked into the common room and sighed, standing and putting her arms around her boy's neck, he flinched at her touch.**

"**Hey Baby," she said kissing his cheek, "Are you going to take me out tonight?" she whispered in his ear.**

"**No, Pansy," he said dryly, "I am not in the mood right now."**

"**Fine," she snapped, "We're over Draco," she shouted while other slytherins looked around.**

"**Pansy will you keep your voice down," he said through gritted teeth, "You are showing yourself and me up. Sit down."**

"**No Draco we are over," she said hot tears streaming down her cheeks, "You don't love me anymore, you never take me out, you just ignore me or avoid me," she said screaming through tears, "I can't take it anymore, I am so sorry." She jumped away from him and ran up to her dormitory and slammed the door shut.**

"**Shit," Draco said, shutting his book and walking out of the common room...**

"**Harry, please stop being like this," Ginny shouted, she felt unloved, livid and most certainly untouched. "Please just stop being a hateful git and show your love towards me."**

"**Oh Ginny, go away, I don't have time for this you know!" Harry shouted frustrated, "I have a headache and YOU aren't helping."**

"**Fuck you Harry," Ginny shouted at him throwing a book that Harry narrowly dodged, "We. Are. OVER."**

"**What?" he asked.**

"**I don't want to be with you anymore," her face was as red as her fiery red hair, "I'm sorry, I just don't feel good enough anymore, I feel insecure, ok?"**

"**Gin-"**

"**You just don't care about me anymore," she said crying. "I want to take a break from this relationship, it's going wrong all over, and I need to be free for a while, think over my options." She looked at him and walked to the door of his dormitory, "I'm sorry," she mumbled and she was away.**

**Draco was sitting out beside the black lake since him and Pansy's break up, it was just his mother's sister Bellatrix informed him that his mother had been beaten by her father last week and was laying low at Bella's manor. He sighed, his father really did take a lot out of his mother, he beat her up, did all sorts and even in front of Draco but never in front of Bellatrix.**

**Bellatrix. He seemed to like Bella more than his mother, his own wife. Bella knew what went on and always helped his mother out but persuaded her to go back to the psycho, sometimes Draco got it too, that's why he liked Hogwarts and time with Pansy, but he now seemed it better if they did go their separate ways, he wanted a clean start, away from his father, but his mother kept taking him back and all of his shit excuses. He sighed again, why she had to be so vulnerable and listen to what Bella or Lucius said? Draco didn't have an answer to that.**

**Draco and his mother were so close, she never wanted to abandon her big sister Andromeda when she was disowned for marrying a muggle but, Bella, Bella said she had too, so she did, and that's the way it went. No more discussion over it.**

**Draco looked up and saw a figure approach him, oh no, he thought. The pricks Crabbe and Goyle were coming, he really didn't want to talk to them right know. But he was shocked to see it was not Goyle or Crabbe for that matter. And definitely not Pansy but it indeed was Hermione Granger... someone he didn't want to see in his hour of feel sorry for himself or his mother...**

**Narcissa Malfoy was recovering, a little; she had a pounding headache and a sore back and ribs. She opened her eyes but the closed them going off into a flashback... **

**Narcissa was eleven going to Hogwarts with her sister Andromeda, her hair was pale blonde, to match her face, her eyes a piercing grey unlike her younger sister Andromeda had brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Cissy," Andromeda said, "This is Ted, Michael, Annie, and Remus," she said smiling, "My friends I was telling you about, the ones I am not allowed to talk about at home," she said with a smile, "C'mon talk to them they won't bite." Narcissa bit her bottom lip, she held out her hand but was distracted by a much older witch with black hair, heavily lidded eyes and piercing frightening black eyes, "Cissy you are coming to sit with me and Rodolphus, Avery, Travers and Macnair and Lucius," she barked, Narcissa looked scared, Andromeda looked at her older sister, she smiled, "Bella, would you like to join us?" she asked politely and eagerly.**

**Bellatrix smirked, "Sit with this filth, whatever Andie, come on now Cissa, come," she said sternly avoiding Andromeda's eyes. **

**Te scene changed. Bella and Narcissa were huddled up in the bed, while shouting could be heard, "It's going to be ok, it is, it is, it is," Bella said tears sting her eyes. Narcissa was pouring her heart out.**

"**I don't want Andie to go, I-I want her to stay, I hate it here," she said crying, "Please Bella, make Andie stay." At that moment there was climbing on the stairs and their sister burst in, she jumped in beside them and immediately went to sleep, not telling them anything.**

**The scene changed it was the next morning and more shouting. Andie jumped up the stairs and started to empty her wardrobes. Narcissa and Bella looked up; Bella jumped up in alarm, "Andie," she croaked, "No!" She ran from the room. Narcissa set there looking at her.**

"**Andie, Andie?" she asked scared.**

"**Yes, Cissy," Andie said.**

"**Where, where are you, where are you, go, going?"**

"**I, I am leaving Narcissa and I-I am afraid, I-I shall not b-be back," she said with great difficulty.**

"**No, No you can't you can't leave like this, I don't want you too," Cissy shouted at her sisters back.**

"**I have to go," she said closing her case, "I am not w-welcome here anymore," she said collapsing to the floor in sobs.**

"**Oh Andie," Narcissa said jumping beside her, "Please please will you write?"**

"**Yes, I will," Andie said smiling at her beautiful sister, "But if you don't hear from me, you have a perfect life, one where you yourself will e happy, even if mother and father don't love them or you for who you love, just be happy and don't believe everything they say, follow your heart and it will lead you the right path and the right way, that's the most important thing."**

**Bella returned to the room, her eyes red. "Good bye dear Bella," she said tears brimming in her blue eyes.**

**She walked to Bella and touched her arm, Bella swiped it away, "It's either him or me," she said with great difficulty.**

"**Don't do this Bella," Andromeda said sternly.**

"**No we are your family, he is a filthy mudblood, you should not take him he doesn't deserve you Andie," she croaked.**

"**I love him Bella and that comes before prejudice," she looked at Bella, "I'm sorry but happiness is far more important than a family who doesn't love you."**

"**If that is your opinion Andie, go and never come back," she said with an icy stare. "Come on Cissy."**

"**I am so sorry," she said and she walked from the room and away into the darkness of the might, leaving The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black forever...**


End file.
